3 Days
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: "So that'll leave me..." There was a sick note to Sebastian's voice. "3 days alone with your precious Kurt. And then we'll come up to pay you a little visit, Blainers...But thing is, you have 3 days to come up with 800 cash, in my hand. After that, the deals off and Kurt..." There was a gasp of pain from Kurt. **Rated T for torture, blood, etc..**
1. 3 Days

Blaine was pacing back and forth in their apartment, waiting for his fiancee to come home. It had been hours since Kurt was supposed to be home and he wasn't back yet. Kurt had been late before- leaving him irritated and annoyed- but never _this_ late. Blaine had tried calling and texting him, but Kurt wasn't picking up his phone. Blaine was starting to panic.

He called Rachel, hoping she'd have some news on where Kurt was. She picked up on the 3rd ring. _"Hi Blaine! What's up-"_

"Are you with Kurt?" Blaine asked, pacing back and forth.

 _"No...? Why? Is he okay?"_ Rachel asked, sounding a little worried.

Blaine slammed his foot down, forcing down a yell. "He's not home yet."

 _"What? That's... That's strange- have you tried calling him?"_

"Of _course_ I have!" Blaine ran a hand through his gelled hair, wishing he could pull it out, curly lock by curly lock. "He won't pick up and..." He took a shaky breath. "Rachel, I'm scared."

 _"Kurt'll be okay, Blaine."_ Rachel said comfortingly through the phone. _"I know he will be... But... Have you called anywhere else?"_

"I tried Santana, but she didn't pick up... I haven't tried Burt or Carole, but I don't want them to panic..." Blaine sat down, blinking back tears. "God Rachel, what if he's hurt?!"

 _"We'll find him, Blaine. I'm coming over right now, okay?"_ Rachel said. Blaine heard some static noises, which meant she was probably pulling on her giant coat. _"I'll see you in 5."_

Blaine nodded, hanging up. He let his head fall forwards into his hands, wishing he had Kurt here- upset, hurt, or fine. He just wanted Kurt. He wanted to make sure he was okay...

Rachel knocked on Blaine's door about 5 minutes later. Blaine opened it immediately. Rachel took in the sight of her friend- his disheveled hair, upset expression.. He was really stressing out. Rachel didn't entirely blame him, but she had to admit to herself that the disheveled look didn't suit him at all.

Before either of them could say a word, Blaine's phone went off. His eyes were down on it and he shoulders sagged with relief. "It's Kurt." He said softly, picking it up. "Damn it Kurt, where are-" His eyes widened and he was cut off.

 _"Hello Blaine Warbler."_

Blaine hissed. "What the hell have you done with Kurt?!"

Sebastian laughed, his voice louder through the phone. _"He's fine, don't worry... Besides, now you can focus on other things, without your precious fiancee getting in the way."_

"What the hell have you done. With. Kurt?!" Blaine demanded again.

Through the static- they must have been going through a tunnel- Blaine heard the sweet, angelic voice of Kurt Hummel. _"BLAINE! BLAINE-"_

 _"Shut up!"_ Sebastian hissed, although there was a happy-tone to his voice. _"Shut it, Hummel."_

 _"Blaine..."_ Kurt whimpered. It sounded as though he was crying.

"Kurt, it's okay." Blaine said, his own voice sounding panicky. Blaine hadn't realized it, but he was on the verge of tears also. Hearing Kurt's sweet voice so panicky had almost set them off. "I swear to god, Sebastian, if you have hurt him, I will kill you-"

 _"Oh calm down, Blaine. I haven't hurt your precious fiancee."_ Sebastian sighed. _"However, it all depends..."_

"On what?" Blaine asked, his heart skipping a beat.

 _"You know, Blaine... I moved to New York expecting fame and money... But... New York hasn't been kind to me... I need money."_

"So you want a ransom?" Blaine said, walking over to where his wallet was. "You captured him so you could _ask for a ransom_?!"

 _"See, I do want a ransom... But I'll be nice and give you 3 days.. So that'll leave me..."_ There was a sick note to Sebastian's voice. _"3 days alone with your precious Kurt. And then we'll come up to pay you a little visit, Blainers."_

Blaine's eyes widened and he heard Kurt's voice come through again. He was hysterical, half-sobbing now. _"Blaine! Blaine_ please _help me! Oh god, Blaine... Bla-"_ There was a thud and Kurt fell silent. Blaine felt a sick feeling growing in his stomach.

"What did you do to him?"

 _"Nothing, Blaine, calm down. God, I'm not going to kill him. That's not the point of blackmail."_ Sebastian laughed. _"But thing is, you have 3 days to come up with $800 cash, in my hand. After that, the deals off and Kurt..."_ There was a gasp of pain from Kurt. _"You follow my lead, Blainers?"_

Blaine flinched. "You sick psychopath-"

 _"Do we have a deal or not?"_

Blaine looked over at Rachel, who's eyes were spilling over with tears. Her chest was rising and falling quickly and her hands were covering her mouth. "Let me talk to Kurt."

 _"Do we have a deal?!"_ Sebastian's voice grew louder and Blaine knew he wasn't going to be able to talk to his fiancee. It killed him knowing he wouldn't get to talk to Kurt.

Blaine shut his eyes, letting a tear trace down his cheek. "Yeah, okay." How on earth was he going to come up with $800 in _3 days_?! "Now let me talk-"

 _"See you soon, Blainers. And don't worry-"_

 _"BLAINE!"_

 _"I'll send you little updates on how you're precious Kurt is doing."_

 _"BLAINE!"_

 _"I'll take good care of him."_

The phone cut off.

Blaine's phone hand slowly dropped from his ear, the phone still beeping in his hand. Rachel was standing by the door, her hands still covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face, messing up her perfectly done makeup. Blaine shuddered, dropping the phone on the counter as if it were a poisonous spider. His mouth fell open slightly and a sob broke free. Rachel ran towards him and threw her arms around him, letting him sob against her. "I-It'll be okay." Rachel tried to say, although she didn't sound very convincing. "Blaine... B-Blaine, I promise we'll get K-Kurt back."

* * *

The ropes binding his wrists and ankles were tight, but it was nothing compared to the weight on his chest. Kurt struggled with every breath. He tried every calming technique he knew, but he couldn't get himself calm enough.

"God- can I shut him up?" Karofsky's voice came from the other end of the car. Kurt closed his mouth, still shuddering and shaking. The tears had started as soon as he'd been kidnapped and they hadn't stopped. Everything was happening so fast...

"No." Sebastian's sick voice said from the front seat. "I want him to enjoy _every moment_ of our time together." Kurt shuddered again. "Kurt, you are... You are a thief, you know? You stole Blaine from me. If it weren't for you, I'd have your little fiancee in my lap right now. He'd be _mine_ , but you had to come with you're little gay-sob story and ruin every damn chance I ever had."

Kurt shook his head, trying to shove himself into a smaller ball. He pulled his knees closer to his chest. His head hurt, but not as much as his back and neck did from the position he was in. "No... No please..." He pleaded. "I didn't mean too... I swear... I-"

"Oh _shut up_!" Karofsky slammed his hand against the seat next to Kurt. Kurt jumped, making a high-pitched noise of pure terror and fear. "God Hummel."

Kurt looked out the window, wishing he could do something. The car kept moving forwards. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere now. Kurt wished he could have talked to Blaine- he had never wanted Blaine so badly in his life. "Why... Why are you doing this?"

Sebastian laughed, not taking his eyes off the road. "I want you to feel the pain I felt when you took Blaine from me. Everything I felt. So get ready for a wild ride, Hummel. You're not going to enjoy it."

Kurt's tears spilled down his face again and he let his head drop onto his knees. Why _him_? Why did Sebastian have to hate _him_ so much?

It took them too long to get to wherever Sebastian and Karofsky were bringing him. Kurt had stopped crying by then, but his head was pounding so badly he was sure he would get sick. "Come on, homo." Karofsky grabbed his bound wrists and dragged him out of the car. Kurt's legs felt shaky and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to move, seeing as his ankles were bound together. But Karofsky swept him off his feet, smiling evilly down at him. "You sure will have a lot of fun, Hummel." Kurt gulped, wishing Karofsky would put him down... in Blaine's arms...

Sebastian walked into an abandoned barn. He knelt down on the ground in the middle of the room and shifted the hay around, until his hands found a padlock. Kurt took notice of it and the surroundings- although there wasn't much to see, other than that it seemed as though the barn was at the top of a hill. Trees surrounded the clearing. Karofsky kept moving before Kurt could see much more. Pushing the now-open trap door open, Sebastian smiled at me, then walked down a set of stairs. Karofsky followed.

There was another door, which Sebastian opened and then they were inside a giant... room. It was brightly lit, but there was a... what looked like a big _cage_ in the corner. Everything else looked like a normal living room- there was even food and beds. Kurt took a shaking breath as Sebastian smiled. "Welcome to your personal hell, Kurt Hummel."

Karofsky pulled Kurt's jacket and boots off him, throwing them over onto the ground. Opening the cage door, Karosfky smiled and Kurt, then threw him inside. Kurt's head hit the ground and immediate pain flooded through his head. Blackness threatened to take over, but the last thing he saw was Karofsky slamming the cage-door shut. And then black swallowed him whole.


	2. Bruises

Rachel's fingers were flying on her phone before she knew what she was doing. She'd never called 911 before, but it felt terrifying. Like she'd hit the wrong button and screw everything up, every chance they had at ever getting her best friend back. Kurt... Oh god Kurt...

Blaine was sitting on the couch, his eyes red. He had a blanket around his shoulders and was taking shaky breaths, trying to sip the tea Rachel had made. Rachel looked over at Blaine. "Do you want me too, or...?"

Blaine held his hand out, reaching for the phone. Rachel realized it was for the best. After all, Blaine had heard everything Sebastian had said, whereas Rachel had only heard Blaine's side of the conversation. It had been pure torture- the worst type. Even worse than waiting to find out whether she got the role of Fanny Bryce or not. She hadn't been sure if anything could be as bad- until this had happened. She didn't realize how much she depended and needed Kurt until there was a possibility he might not ever talk to her again...

 _Stop it Berry_! She scolded herself. _You_ will _get to talk to him again!_

Blaine held the phone to his ear, waiting. It took a moment, but someone eventually picked up. It was a woman. "911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello..." Blaine took a shaky breath. "My boyfriend's been kidnapped-"

"Name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Your name?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"How do you know he's been kidnapped?"

"I received a call from the kidnapper. He... He said I had 3 days to pay him $800 dollars or he'd... he'd..."

The woman seemed to understand. "Did you know the kidnapper?"

"Yes. Sebastian Smythe."

"What's your address?" Blaine gave her the correct address. "We'll send someone over immediately."

"Thank... Thank you..." Blaine felt tears coming to his eyes again and he wiped them away. He let the phone come down from his ear and he hung up, trying not to burst back into tears. He hiccuped, looking over at Rachel, who was keeping surprisingly calm now. "They're sending someone over."

Rachel sighed, letting out a breath. "Thank _god_..." She sat down next to Blaine, putting a hand on his shoulder. Blaine shut his eyes, letting the feeling of cold defeat wash over him again. "It'll be okay." She'd said that only 50 times since he'd first gotten the phone call and each time it seemed less and less true. Blaine kept silent still, wishing he had Kurt there with him again. Instead of with _Sebastian_. God knows what was happening to his beautiful boyfriend right now...

* * *

His head ached. He didn't want to get up, didn't want to raise his head... He wanted to lay there forever, with his head down on the cold ground. But he heard a door slam shut and flinched instinctively. His head hurt worse. Slowly, Kurt opened his eyes. There was a light shining behind him. His wrists were tied together. Why...

All at once, memories flooded over him and he panicked. His ankles were tied together also, making it impossible to try and successfully move. Plus he was in a locked cage. Turning onto his chest, Kurt slowly pushed himself onto his knees. His wrists hurt from the bonds and he winced at his headache. Lifting his hands, he put a finger against the right side of his head- where it hurt the worst. His head throbbed and he pulled away instantly, hissing. Looking down, Kurt saw dried blood on the ground where his head had been. The side of his head felt sticky. Kurt shuddered. _How much had he bled when he hit the ground?_

"Oh look, he's awake." Kurt looked over towards the door of the cage. Sebastian was kneeling by the cage-door, smiling at him. "How are you, Kurt?" Kurt didn't answer. He pulled his legs back towards him, feeling a heavy weight drop in his chest. "You got a little bit right there..." Sebastian gestured to the side of his own head. Kurt bit his lip. "Well." Sebastian clapped his hands together. "We have a _lot_ to do and only 3 days to do it all, so, Kurt..." Sebastian's smile became evil. "Let's have some _fun,_ shall we?"

* * *

There were 2 police officers- a man and a woman. The woman, Elizabeth, walked over towards the man who could only be Blaine, while the man, Jacob, stayed next to the other girl- who had opened the door. Elizabeth sat next to her, pulling out a pad of paper. "So you're Blaine, right?" The man nodded. "And you were Kurt's boyfriend?" Blaine nodded a second time. "And you knew Sebastian?" Blaine nodded a third time. "How?"

"I used to go... to a school called Dalton. And I transferred to Kurt's school and left my Glee club... Sebastian transferred to Dalton soon after and we were competitors..." Blaine explained. Elizabeth noted how much Blaine was shaking.

"How did he contact you telling you he had Kurt? And how did you know he actually had Kurt?" Elizabeth added after jotting down a few notes.

"He... He called me from Kurt's phone and I heard... I heard Kurt yelling my name..." Blaine's eyes sparkled with tears. "God I just..." His shoulders shook. Elizabeth had a sudden urge to reach out and comfort the man, but she didn't know him at all, so she kept to herself. Instead, she nodded.

"Did he threaten Kurt then?"

"Yes... He... He said I had 3 days to pay him $800 dollars or... And then he hurt Kurt... And... I heard Kurt..."

Elizabeth, despite herself, let her hand fall onto Blaine's shaking shoulder. All of her professional instincts told her to let go, but she didn't want too. She hated to see anyone in pain- mental, physical, or emotional. "I promise you we will find your boyfriend." She said, her tone sounding confident. She cleared her throat, drawing her hand back. "And how did you meet him? Kurt, I mean."

"He... He came to visit Dalton and he was being bullied because he was gay and I helped him through it... And then he transferred..." Elizabeth felt bad as she watched detail after detail spill from Blaine's mouth.

"So Kurt transferred to Dalton before Sebastian came? And did he leave before also?" Blaine nodded in response. "Going back to what you said about the call... Did he tell you why he wanted Kurt at the $800?"

"He said... Well..." Blaine coughed, hiccuping. "I guess he liked me or whatever... And I chose Kurt over him and he's always been jealous of Kurt and... and... he said New York wasn't 'treating him well' or something and..." Blaine shut his eyes, letting his head fall. Elizabeth felt terrible again, but let him continue. "And he wanted Kurt for 3 days while I get $800... And he didn't say why, but..." Blaine hiccuped again.

Elizabeth nodded. "Have you contacted Kurt's parents?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he let loose a swear before shaking his head. "I totally forgot... damn it..." He fumbled for his phone. Elizabeth let him call Kurt's parents, not wanting to listen to the one-sided angst conversation. But she had too... "Burt?... Yeah... Um, well... Kurt is- No, I don't know if he's okay. Sebastian kidnapped him-" Elizabeth heard the shout of angst that sounded from Kurt's father, even through the phone. "He called and... God- yes, I did. They're here now... I'm so sorry Burt." Blaine's voice cracked with emotion. "Yeah, you can stay here... Okay. I'll tell you when you get here- No, Burt, I can't explain it quickly... Please just come here... yeah, bring Finn and Carole, just come... Thank you... I'm sorry... Bye." Blaine pulled the phone from his ear, clicking the conversation off.

"Thank you, Blaine." Elizabeth said, her voice soft. "I promise you will do everything we can to find Sebastian. Did he say how you would give him the money and how you would get Kurt?"

"He... He hinted he'd come..." Blaine said. "In 3 days..."

* * *

Kurt's wrists and ankles were still bound together, even as Sebastian dragged him out of the cage. Kurt struggled against the bonds and Sebastian grip, only until Sebastian's hand flew, hitting Kurt's cheek. His head snapped to the right, his cheek immediately starting to throb. Kurt gritted his teeth and Sebastian stopped dragging him, letting him go. "Don't try and struggle." His voice seemed to have gotten twice as deep. Kurt took a shaky breath as Sebastian smiled, standing up taller again. "Alright now. What should we do first..."

Kurt pushed himself off the ground, sitting upright. "What are the options?"

"I wasn't asking _you_." Sebastian kicked out, his boot slamming into Kurt's chest. It sent the smaller boy onto the ground, gasping for the breath that had been stolen from him. Sebastian turned so he wasn't facing Kurt anymore. Kurt's chest ached, although it wasn't as bad as his head. Sebastian turned sharply, looking down at Kurt. "Alright..." He knelt down next to Kurt's head, running soft fingers along the side of Kurt's head. Kurt shivered, wincing as the other boy's hands touched the sore spot on his head. Sebastian smiled. "That hurt?"

"No, I'm just being caressed by the man who kidnapped me-" Sebastian's hand flew again, slamming the other side of Kurt's head onto the ground.

"Don't talk back unless I tell you too, Hummel. And don't be annoying or mouthy. Got it?" Sebastian hissed into Kurt's ear, holding his head down with one hand. Kurt nodded, despite himself. Sebastian let the back of Kurt's head go and sat back. "Alrighty, Kurt... Let's start with this." Sebastian stood up, looking down at Kurt, who pushing himself onto his hands and knees. Kurt knew it was pushing it, but Sebastian didn't kick him. "I want to see your bruises. It'll help me know when to stop." Kurt looked up in confusion and fear. Sebastian's smile twisted into a smile. "Oh no, don't be worried. It's well deserved, Hummel."

He knelt down on his own hands and knees, pulling Kurt closer to him as he began to pull Kurt's shirt off.

* * *

 **A/N: No, it's not like that. I wouldn't do _that_ to Kurt, I love him too much.**

 **Thanks for reading guys! It means a lot :)**

 **Reviewers get cookies (::) (::)**


	3. 1 Day- GONE

Burt all but broke the door off its hinges. Blaine glanced up from his mug of tea. Rachel had been giving him mug after mug after mug- for some reason, she seemed to think that mugs of tea would make everything better. But it wasn't. It was trying to distract him from the real problem- money. The police had said not to worry about it, that they would supply them with money if Blaine didn't come up with the money in 3 days. But every second seemed like an hour to Blaine and there were only so many hours in 3 days.

He felt like he was failing Kurt.

Burt's dramatic entrance had distracted Blaine, Rachel, and the police officers from their jobs. The police officers went back to comparing notes, trying to figure out where Sebastian Smythe was or who he was in general. Blaine and Rachel were by Burt, Carole, and Finn in seconds.

The three were on the couch in seconds, each clutching their own mug of tea. "What the hell happened to my son?" Burt demanded. "I want the whole story, Blaine Anderson." He didn't sound mad at Blaine, just mad at... everything. Blaine explained what happened in as much detail as he could. His eyes had flitted over towards clock, which was slowly going towards midnight. When would he get his update on Kurt? He needed to know his fiancee was okay...

"That's _messed up_..." Finn said softly.

"Damn right it is." Burt growled, clenching and unclenching his fists. "God that little son of a bitch is going to _die_..."

"Burt." Carole said softly. Blaine's phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket and he had it out in seconds, praying it was something from Kurt- even if it was bad. He just wanted to know...

"Is it from him?" Rachel asked from next to Finn, where she was clutching his arm like it was the last thing on earth. Blaine nodded slowly, opening the file. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the impending terror and anxiety came over him again. The file was taking so long...

"Well?!" Burt demanded, going to stand up.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh my god..."

"What?!" Everyone said in unison, concern layered in their tones.

The picture was of Kurt, his wrists and ankles bound, on the ground. His bare torso was darkened with really dark, gruesome bruises. There was a scratch mark above his eye and dried blood surrounding it. His boyfriends eyes were shut- as if he were sleeping. Or unconscious. Blaine couldn't breathe. "Baby what happened to you..." He forgot everyone else was in the room. He just wanted to trade places with Kurt Hummel at that second. He wished he could trade places so Kurt wouldn't have to go through all of that...

Burt somehow got ahold of Blaine phone. After glancing at the photo, Finn helped Blaine sit down on the chair. Blaine's eyes looked really unfocused and he was chalk white. Finn had never really understood that expression until now. Blaine's face looked like someone had scribbled with chalk all over it. "Dude you look really pale... You okay?" Finn realized what he'd said and shook his head. "I mean, I know you're really not okay, but are you okay- That makes no sense." Finn realized he sounded insane and shook his head again.

Burt slammed Blaine's phone down onto the table and stalked over towards the policemen. "I want to find this psychopath right _now_."

* * *

Kurt's entire body _hurt_. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to force back the sobs that were threatening to come over... It hurt to know that he had 2ish more days with Sebastian and Karofsky. It hurt to know that Blaine wasn't there, that Blaine was probably panicking over him...

"Blaine..." Kurt muttered the name that had brought him so much happiness before he could stop himself.

"What was that?" Sebastian's voice rang out.

Kurt shut his eyes, shuddering. "N-Nothing."

Sebastian knelt by him and Kurt instinctively opened his eyes, looking up at him. "You said his name. You said Blaine. Didn't you, you little homo?"

 _Hypocrite_ , Kurt wanted to snap. But he couldn't- he was going to get himself killed if he snapped back wittily. So he shook his head slightly. "N-No."

"Really?" Sebastian widened his eyes. "Because it sounded like it. And I know that he's all you've been thinking about."

"N-"

Sebastian growled, forcing Kurt onto his back. His back screamed out in pain and Kurt moaned a little. The floor was cold and hard and Kurt's back _hurt_... "You hurting, huh Kurt?" Sebastian smiled. "I hope you are, you bitch." He pressed down harder on Kurt's shoulder and a scream came forth from the taller boy's throat. Kurt could barely breathe it hurt so much- _god_ it _hurt_... Suddenly, the force was gone. Kurt forced back ragged sobs and shuddered, laying there unmoving.

Karofsky's voice came next. "What'd he do?"

"He said his name." Sebastian answered bitterly.

"Blaine's-"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

It was silent, except for Kurt's rough breathing and heavy sobs. Then, "Why don't you just put him back?"

"Because he hasn't suffered enough yet." Sebastian's words were plain and fast and _evil_. Kurt almost shuddered, but he held it back. "He hasn't suffered for what he did to me. But he will..."

* * *

 ** _One day, gone._**

* * *

Blaine woke up the next day and instinctively reached out to wake up Kurt. When he found nothing but air, he jerked upright, confused and dazed, still half asleep. His mind was running through a million posibilites. Was Kurt sick? Did Blaine wake up late? What happened-

Then it hit him like a load of bricks.

Blaine's eyes started tearing up as the gaping hole in his chest returned, making him feel more lost and lonely than ever.

"Blaine?" Rachel pulled the door open, smiling in a forced way. "Hi... I made breakfast... If you want some..."

Blaine fell backwards, letting his head fall onto the soft pillow. He wished it was Kurt's arm instead. Once he got Kurt back, he was going to never _ever_ let him go...

"Blaine?" He felt the bed sick next to him. Rachel put a hand on his knee. "Do you want to talk?"

He shook his head. "I want to get Kurt back."

Rachel nodded. "I know. Well..." She sat up straighter and smoothed her skirt down. "Me, you, and Finn are going to go find jobs to earn some cash. Burt brought a lot of tips from his company and Carole... Well, I don't know exactly what she did, but the point is, we are _going_ to get Kurt back no matter _what_ happens, Blaine."

Blaine looked up at Rachel. Despite himself, he smiled a little. "I don't know if I've ever heard you go so long without talking about NYADA or your career as an actress, Rachel."

Rachel smiled back a little. "I know. I'm trying to keep it focused on Kurt, but if you want, I could run lines with you-"

"No." Blaine said immediately, cutting her off and making her laugh a little. He felt his heart lift a little, but still, his mind was a million miles away with his best friend and lover.

* * *

"HUMMEL!"

Kurt jerked upwards, being forced awake. His headache immediately returned and he winced a little, looking around at his surrounding. The cage bars surrounded him, but Karofsky and Sebastian were over at the opposite side of it. Kurt shivered, then remembered he still didn't have a shirt on.

Karofsky smiled through the bars. "Enjoy your nap, fairy?"

"You know, you calling me names is ineffective now." Kurt said before he could stop himself.

Karofsky's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because we're both the same thing." Kurt said, his tone quiet, soft, yet calm.

Karofsky growled threateningly, like a dog. "You are _so_ lucky that you're inside that damn cage, Hummel."

Kurt flinched at the threat. Even years later, he still remembered it like it was yesterday. The threats, the shoving, the terror, the kiss...

Sebastian smiled, turning towards Karofsky. The two exchanged quiet words that Kurt couldn't hear. He thought he made out his name and open. Shuddering, Kurt pressed himself further into the back of the cage. He felt like he was in high school again- terrified and just waiting for something terrible to happen to him, as he knew it would.

Sebastian's smile only grew as he turned to look at Kurt. "Looks like you're in luck, Hummel." He popped the cage door open and Karofsky's fists clenched tighter. Kurt shut his eyes and waited.

He just waited.

* * *

 **Poor Kurt! Don't worry, I won't kill him... Completely... XD**

 **Anyways, hi again! Thanks for reading! It means a lot :) I'm not sure how this updating thing will go- I have a hectic life and about a _million_ fan fictions going right now and I'm trying to finish some of them, but this is _so much fun_... So this should be updated some ;)**

 **Cookies to hummellover and I hate mosquitos for reviewing! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Silver

**Warning: Blood, torture, etc.**

* * *

"You know..." Burt said softly to Carole after Finn, Rachel, and Blaine had gone out to find money. "$800 is really low. For a ransom. It..." Burt shook his head. "It makes me think it wasn't a real reason he wanted Kurt."

Carole nodded. "I was thinking about that... But then why would he want him?"

Burt shut his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't want to think about it."

* * *

Blaine couldn't figure it out. He'd walk through the streets of New York a million times and had seen more than one _HELP_ _WANTED_ signs. Now that he was looking, he couldn't find a single one. Groaning, he pulled his phone out. Rachel was calling him. "Find anywhere?"

"No... I can't _believe_ it!" She sighed. "I'm sorry, Blaine..."

Blaine felt his hopes fall, then shut his eyes, leaning up against the side of a building. "What about Finn?"

"He didn't find anything either."

Blaine swore under his breath. "You guys..." He sighed again, pushing himself away from the building and starting down the street once more. "You can go back home. I'll stay out looking for a few..."

"Blaine..." He heard Rachel hesitate. "Are you doing okay?"

"My fiancee is kidnapped and being tortured." Blaine said evenly, making someone turn and look at him like he was insane before walking off. "I don't know how I'm doing."

"You should... come home too." Rachel said. "Or at least take a break."

"I'll see you later." Blaine hung up, cutting off Rachel's protests. He sighed, then kept walking.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Karofsky had stopped and everything hurt. Kurt's head hurt the worst- it was pounding so loud he could barely hear anything. It made him feel sick. Every few minutes, a wave of nausea would wave over him and he'd moan, trying not to throw up. Sebastian found it entertaining. Kurt didn't.

"Are you done yet?" Karofsky snapped. "Cause you're starting to annoy me."

Kurt slowly pulled his arms closer to him, trying to make himself as small as possible without moving so much that he threw up. His wrists and ankles were still bound, so it felt a little awkward. Kurt had been feeling colder and colder since Sebastian had shredded his designer shirt in front of his eyes. It had been painful, he admitted to himself, but it was better than Sebastian shredding _him_ up.

Then again, he still did have 2 more days...

Kurt half-wished he had a watch. But he also knew that when you watched and watched and _watched_ the time, it went by like every second was an hour. He shut his eyes tightly, however he stayed alert. Maybe if he fell asleep they'd leave him alone...

"Hummel."

Kurt's eyes snapped open.

"No sleeping." Sebastian was down on his knees, looking in on Kurt. "I want you to enjoy _every last second_ of what is in store for you." He wrenched the cage door open and reached in. Kurt flinched backwards, but Sebastian ended up grabbing his wrist anyways. "Don't think you're going to get out of this." Sebastian growled, dragging him out of the cage again.

"Aw look..." Karofsky said, walking over towards him. "He looks scared..."

Kurt didn't feel scared- he felt _terrified_. His entire body was shaking. He'd never felt so vulnerable or terrified in his entire life. Karofsky and Sebastian's laughter only made it worse. It felt like a weight was pressing down, shoving Kurt into a hole in the ground. _He was going to die_. He was going to die here, without Blaine, without being married to the love of his life, without becoming a famous Broadway actor...

Oh god, he was going to die a nobody.

 _No_. Kurt told himself. _No, screw that. I will_ not _die a nobody._

Sebastian let Kurt's wrists go, letting them drop to the ground. Kurt pushed himself onto his forearms, trying to figure out how he was going to avoid what was about to happen.

What _was_ about to happen?

Sebastian's smile was huge. He laughed a little, walking over towards his desk. "Oh- don't worry, Kurtsie." Kurt winced. "This will only hurt..." Sebastian turned around, facing both Kurt and Karofsky, who was still laughing. Kurt felt his blood run cold as there was a silver glint in Sebastian's hand, the silver knife coming to a sharp point.

* * *

Blaine eventually found a cafe that needed employment. He didn't even need to break out the sob story- which actually _was_ a sob story- or the puppy eyes- however, Kurt's would have been a lot more effective.

If Kurt was with him and not kidnapped...

Blaine smiled in a forced way, giving the couple sitting at the table a few menus. "Hello and welcome to the Wake Up Diner. My name is Blaine and I'll being your waiter today." He rattled off the specials for the day and told them he'd give them a few minutes to decide, then forced his smile wider as he left them. Seeing the couple together made his heart ache. He wanted Kurt back.

He looked down into his pockets and furtively pulled out his tips. After a few seconds of counting, Blaine counted $24 dollars. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had almost forgot to gel it that morning, but Rachel had reminded him at the last second and almost put the gel into his hair herself. Blaine slipped the tips back into his pockets, his fingers brushing his phone. Blaine's hand lingered on it and he bit his lip, wishing he could have another update on Kurt.

Or maybe not.

Sebastian could be doing _anything_ to him...

With a heavy heart, Blaine walked back over towards the couple.

* * *

Kurt's scream was loud and shrill. It seemed to bounce off the walls, echoing all around the three of them. Sebastian laughed. Kurt screamed. Karofsky smiled. Kurt screamed...

The silver blade was dripping with blood when Sebastian pulled away. He smiled, his eyes had an evil glint in them. Sebastian ran a hand along the flat of the bloody blade. He looked back down at Kurt, who was breathing heavily. There were tears streaming down the boy's face more rapidly than ever before. Sebastian smiled wider. "Kurt... That hurt enough...?" Kurt didn't respond, he just breathed heavily. Sebastian hadn't realized it, but Kurt had brought his joined hands up to his bleeding shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. Sebastian hadn't thought of that when he had done it- what if Kurt bled out?

"Karofsky." Sebastian said softly, drawing the bigger boy over towards him. "Stop the bleeding. But don't make it stop hurting."

Karofsky nodded and turned to face Kurt. The smaller boy tried to move away, but Karofsky shushed him. "Shut it. I'm trying to help you. Do you _want_ to bleed out, you idiot?"

"K-Karofsky..." Kurt whimpered. He sounded so weak and small, even to himself. "W-Why..."

"Shut it, Hummel." The bigger boy snapped, however he felt bad doing so. But Sebastian would kill him if he backed down. "Just... let me stop the bleeding."

The cuts on Kurt's shoulders spread down in jagged lines, reaching to his back, chest, and elbow. Karofsky wrinkled his nose as we walked away, but came back with a wet washcloth. He laid it onto Kurt's shoulder- where the cuts started and were bleeding the worst.

"Why..." Kurt asked again. Karofsky looked down at him, startled. "Why helping me..." Kurt's eyes rolled back and his head fell limp again.

"God, this kid passes out a lot more than I would have thought. Then again, what do you expect from _him_?" Sebastian gestured toward Kurt, rolling his eyes.

Karofsky nodded in fake agreement. Kurt looked peaceful in sleep, despite what was around him. Karofsky felt a pang of guilt. Not for the first time in his life, Kurt Hummel was hurt because of him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again!**

 **As much as I _hate_ Karofsky right now in the actal show(and Blaine... _Blaine Anderson_... 6x1, if that helps anyone...), I also like him and feel bad for him. So yeah, this happened. **

**Poor Kurt :(**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. 2 Days- GONE

Blaine's phone was ringing again. He looked down at it. It was Rachel again. Probably telling him to come down. But he couldn't- not until the diner closed. Despite the fact that there was no one inside the diner at the moment, Blaine couldn't take a chance.

"You know you can leave." His boss, Amelia, answered. "No one ever comes in after 8."

"Do you close at 8?" Blaine asked, looking over at the blond woman.

She shook her head. "No. But we probably should." Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was really tired. He just wanted Kurt... "Are you alright?" Amelia asked, leaning over the counter where they would put the platters of food. "You seemed pretty desperate for a job when you came in."

Blaine shut his eyes. "It's a long story."

"We still got 15 until closing time." Amelia noted, glancing up at the clock before looking down at Blaine. "We can stay long as we need. Unless you don't want to explain. I'll respect that."

Blaine felt the emotions growing in his chest- all the words he longed to scream. He didn't want to completely explode in front of the on person who would give him a job when he needed one desperately.

Blaine looked up in Amelia's dark brown eyes and sighed, dropping his head. Tears sprung to his eyes. "Yesterday... My fiancée was kidnapped."

* * *

Finn ran a hand through his hair, hoping Rachel and Blaine wouldn't kill him once he got home. Opening the door to Kurt and Blaine's apartment, he braced himself for anything and everything.

Rachel was there, her fingers flying over her phone screen. She looked up. "Bla-" She stopped. "Oh. Hi."

"Hey." An awkward silence settled over the two.

"Blaine found a job." Rachel informed him. Finn nodded. She smiled awkwardly. This was one of the first times they'd been alone since Mr. Schue's "wedding". Finn had always wondered what it would feel like to have someone walk out on you on your wedding day. He had a feeling Sue Sylvester in the brides dress wasn't a normal part of it. He also had a feeling half the people invited wouldn't go upstairs do... Be together at the after party

But who knows. Finn had never been to any weddings- other than that and his mom and Burt's.

"That's good..." Finn stuck his hands in his pockets. "Where's Burt and mom?"

Rachel pointed back into the hallway. "They were trying to figure out how much Burt had and other ways to get more money. I tried to help them..." She sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Why did this have to happen to Kurt? Of all people?"

Finn didn't know what to do, so he walked closer and sat across from Rachel. "It sucks." Was the only semi-intelligent thing Finn could think to say.

Rache laughed a little. "Yes Finn, I believe having your brother kidnapped and tortured for a ransom sucks." She sounded a little bitter, but Finn tried not to take it personally. After all, everyone's emotions were going insane. Well, who's emotions wouldn't be going insane when a friend/lover/brother/family-member was kidnapped and most-likely being tortured at the moment?

Finn shuddered at the thought, looking up at Rachel again. "Does anyone else know?" Rachel looked up from her phone. "That Kurt's... You know, MIA."

Rachel's eyes widened slightly. "No... I haven't thought too..."

"You probably should." Finn said, shrugging. "You know, Mercedes, Artie, Quinn... They probably want to know."

Rachel nodded. "I'm just..." She sighed. "I'm just don't want to make them freak out when he comes home and is fine. I don't know if Kurt'll _want_ to be completely smothered when he gets back-"

"They still should know." Finn cut her off. "You know..." Finn didn't even want to think about it.

Rachel shook her head. "I know... I just don't want that to be a possibility." She pulled up her phone and started texting again.

* * *

When Kurt finally somewhat came around, it was his entire body throbbing that woke him up. His headache was like a sledgehammer pounding against his skull, making him feel nauseous and dizzy, despite laying on the ground. His shoulder burned the worst- it felt like... God, he'd never felt anything like it before.

The room he was in was dark. Kurt could barely see in front of him. He could just barely make out the lines that were cage-bars. He was back inside the cage. Gritting his teeth, he tried to sit up. The pain was instant and so _terrible_. To keep himself from screaming, Kurt bit his lip so hard he drew blood. The taste was metallic. He hated the taste of his own blood.

Why did he _hurt_ so much...

"Having fun there?"

Kurt's head turned faster than he thought possible. It hurt so badly... He wanted to just fall asleep again, but as soon as he made out Sebastian next to him, Kurt knew he wasn't going to have a chance to fall asleep. "What..." It hurt to talk. Kurt inhaled quickly.

Sebastian smiled slightly. Something glowed in Sebastian's hand- a phone.

Kurt's phone.

Kurt moved slightly, like he wanted to reach for it. The pain came back, stopping him in his tracks. Kurt's eyes were wide, staring up at Sebastian, who was laughing. "Oh, no, you can't have it." Sebastian slid it into his pocket, patting it. "I still need it to send updates to your precious Blaine." Blaine... Updates? Was Sebastian taking _pictures_ of him? God, that was so sick. Sebastian smiled. "Don't worry, Kurt. I'll let you see him again before you die."

* * *

Mercedes looked over as her phone buzzed. Rachel. She smiled, picking it up and putting it against her ear. "Hey Rachel, what's up?"

 _"Hey, Mercedes... Do you have a second?"_ Rachel sounded really... unRachel-ish. She sounded really depressing.

"You alright- what's wrong?" Mercedes asked, setting down her jacket. She'd been going through her closet, trying to pick out a good outfit for tomorrow.

 _"It's..."_ Rachel took a deep breath. _"It's Kurt."_

"What's wrong with Kurt?!"

 _"He's... He's been held hostage-"_

"WHAT?!" Mercedes nearly dropped the phone. "Rachel, _what_ _the hell are you talking about_?!"

It sounded like she was crying. "' _Cedes, we got a call yesterday from Sebastian that he had Kurt and- and we had three days to make $800 dollars in trade for Kurt. And... He sent a picture of him and he was bruised and unconscious and..._ " Rachel was sucking in breath in the way she did whenever she was crying hard. " _Mercedes, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier-"_

"Hold on, where are you?" Mercedes asked, grabbing her jacket and putting it on while running down the stairs.

 _"At Kurt and Blaine's-"_

"I'll be there in a few hours. Don't go anywhere." Mercedes hung up, grabbed her keys, and slammed the door shut behind her as she sprinted towards her car.

* * *

The phone fell from Rachel's ear. Tears were streaming down her face. "'Cedes is... she's coming."

"I thought she lived in LA." Finn said, confused.

"She was on tour or something..." Rachel wiped at her eyes. "I don't know if I can do that again..."

"I can do it." Finn said, holding out his hand for Rachel's phone. She handed it over. The fingers brushed and Finn shivered slightly. He hoped she didn't notice. "Okay... So who am I calling now?"

Rachel shrugged. "Quinn... Artie... Puck... Sam... someone..." She took a deep breath, obviously trying to get herself together. Finn couldn't help but notice she still looked pretty, even with her eyes puffy and her makeup all over her face. Finn shook his head. _Finchel can wait._ He looked through Rachel's contacts, clicking the first Glee kid that wasn't himself, Blaine, Mercedes, or Kurt.

* * *

Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes as he walked home. It was late- nearly 12. Almost time to see what damage Sebastian had done. Amelia had told him she'd give him as much extra money as she could spare- It felt like cheating, but she hadn't let him leave it. But it wasn't nearly enough. Everything added together, Blaine had $103.65. He was pretty sure that man hadn't meant to give him a $40 dollar tip, but he hadn't complained. After all, it was $40 dollars less.

But $696.35 was a lot to get in... what, a day?

At this point, they were going to take the police-men's money. It offered a little comfort to know that if they didn't make enough, that they would still have the money no matter what.

Sighing, Blaine opened the door to his apartment. Rachel and Finn were sitting by the TV, Finn on the phone and Rachel staring at her hands. She didn't look up when Blaine walked in. "Hi Blaine." Rachel said. It sounded like she had been crying. Not that he blamed her. "I called Mercedes... She's coming." Blaine nodded. "And Finn's calling everyone else."

Blaine felt a little betrayed. Not that he didn't want them to come, but... The apartment could only hold so many people. Finn and Rachel hadn't even talked to him about it. But Blaine couldn't be mad about it- everyone else did have the right to know. "I got $103.65." Blaine said, pulling the bills and change out of his pocket. "And the woman who hired me said that she'd give me whatever she could spare whenever she could spare it."

Rachel nodded. There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Finn talking on the phone. "Carole and Burt are in the other room." She said, answering the unasked question. "They brought as much as they could- Burt said he brought $100 at the least."

Blaine sighed, biting his lip. _At the least_ , he told himself, _which means they might have brought more. So that means we have to make a little more than $500 to get Kurt back._ His phone buzzed. Blaine reached down, pulling it out of his pocket. His eyes widened. "Rachel." She got up immediately. Finn turned, dropping the phone.

"Is it from him?" Finn asked, nearly tripping over the table as he jumped to his feet. "Mom!" Carole and Burt were out within seconds, adding to the semi-circle around Blaine as he opened the message. It was taking too long. The tension within the 5 people was so terrible that no one dared to breathe or say a word.

Finally, the picture loaded.

Kurt, his wrists and ankles still bound, was looking up at the camera, his expression twisted in pain, although he was trying to glare at the lense. Blaine felt a flush of relief. _He's not dead_. Then he looked closer at the marks and bruises and felt a sick feeling return in the pit of his stomach. The bruises had spread all over his upper torso, yet you could still see it- the jagged, painful cuts along.

"Are those-" Burt sounded sick. Carole put a hand on his shoulder as he covered his mouth, looking sick. He sat down, clenching the side of the chair so tight his knuckles went white.

Blaine set his phone down on the counter. Silence settled over the group. The sick feeling in Blaine's stomach grew as he thought more and more about it. Sebastian had _cut_ him. He'd cut Kurt- Kurt was going to have scars.

The knot twisted, anger joining the nausea. No one could just _do that_ to someone- especially Kurt- and just get away with it. Not even Sebastian Smythe. If Burt or Finn didn't kill him, then Blaine would.

* * *

 ** _Two days, gone_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again!**

 **That was a pretty long chapter, so I'll keep this as short as possible, but YAY MERCEDES NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry if I sorta fail at writing her- I've never really tried to write her before XD And yes, she was on tour and was near New York.**

 **Other than that, that's it :) Reviewers get cookies!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Last Hours

There was a powerful knock on the door at nearly 4 am. Blaine was half-asleep on the couch, his phone on the floor and his arm thrown lazily over his forehead. He barely heard the knock- but put it off as his imagination. He moved slightly, turning towards the back of the couch to fall back asleep. And then a familiar voice started yelling.

"Don't think I won't break down his damn door if someone doesn't answer me!"

Blaine's eyes opened slightly. He sat up, suddenly panicking when his phone wasn't in his hands. They were on the ground within seconds, scanning the phone screen- which was lighting up.

 **From Mercedes: I'm outside your house now.**

 **From Mercedes: Open up the door Anderson**

 **From Mercedes: Blaine open your door**

 **From Mercedes: BLAINE!**

Blaine was on his feet within seconds, slamming his leg against a coffee table. He swore, limping over towards the door. Opening it, he met Mercedes's eyes. "Damn, Blaine." Mercedes said, taking in the sight of her friend. "You look terrible." Blaine nearly collapsed into Mercedes's arms- he was just _so happy to see her_. So happy to see _anyone_.

But... he wanted Kurt.

At the thought of his name, Blaine's eyes teared up. He couldn't _believe_ it. That psychopath _hurt him_. He _cut him_. He shut his eyes tight. "I'm glad you're here, 'Cedes." Blaine found himself saying in a choked voice.

"Blaine, tell me what the hell happened." Mercedes said, hugging Blaine. "And tell me what the hell happened _now_."

* * *

It was almost over- he was almost going to be back in Blaine's arms. Kurt wished he could count down seconds- _god_ he just wanted this nightmare to be over.

It was _almost over_...

Sebastian and Karofsky hadn't been back since Sebastian had taken the picture, leaving Kurt in the pitch black. Kurt hated the dark- but he was actually kind of glad for the darkness. It meant Sebastian and Karofsky were gone- for the time being, anyways.

His mind was on Blaine- had been on Blaine since Sebastian and Karofsky had left.

God, he missed Blaine _so much_. It felt like the 3 days had been years. Kurt just... wanted Blaine. He wanted to feel Blaine's warm arms around him, to talk to him, to kiss him, to _see_ him... He sighed softly- hoping he didn't make a sound. He wished that Sebastian and Karofsky wouldn't come back at all- not until they brought him back-, but that was a wish Kurt knew wasn't going to be granted.

Kurt didn't think he had moved since the picture had been taken. He didn't want to move- the pain from the cuts on his back had dialed down a considerable amount, but they still throbbed a little. Kurt knew as soon as Sebastian and Karofsky came back they would make him move- or hurt him worse. Kurt shut his eyes, forcing away the thought. He didn't want to think about it- _god_ he didn't want them to come back.

His luck was terrible because as soon as he thought that, there was a thud and the sound of a door opening. Kurt shut his eyes tightly, silently praying- although he didn't know to whom; he didn't believe in God- that it wasn't Karofsky and Sebastian, that it was his imagination or- better yet- that it was Blaine and the police, coming to rescue him from his hell-hole.

There was the echoey, terrifying laughter that Kurt knew belonged to Sebastian. _No..._ Kurt thought desperately. _Please, no- not Sebastian. Anyone but Sebastian._ His eyes watered slightly. His heart-rate picked up- it was pounding so hard it blocked out most of the other sounds, but not his kidnappers voice.

"God- it's so dark in here..." A light flashed on, illuminating the entire room. "Much better." Footsteps- each one growing closer and closer to Kurt. He didn't move- maybe Sebastian would go away if he thought Kurt was asleep. It was a desperate thought- but it kept him from screaming. Kurt shut his eyes instantly, hoping- _praying_ it would work.

"Well Kurt..." Sebastian sighed from above him. Kurt kept his eyes shut. "I have limited time with you." Sebastian's next words seemed to slap Kurt in the face, striking fear into his heart. "So I guess these last few hours will have to count, won't they?"

* * *

Mercedes was silent the entire time Blaine explained. Blaine didn't know what she was thinking- Blaine didn't know if he _wanted_ to know what Mercedes was thinking. He tried to stay strong while talking about it, but _god_ it was hard. His voice quivered just thinking about what Sebastian had done- what he might do in the next day.

Day.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly. "What?" Mercedes asked hesitantly.

"It's the last day." For the first time since Kurt was kidnapped, Blaine felt hopeful. It was the last day- today, he'd see his fiancee Kurt. He would get Kurt back! And that bitch Sebastian would be locked up for good. Blaine couldn't help but feel happy- it was almost over. His eyes met Mercedes. "It's the last day."

* * *

The hours felt like days. Blaine could barely contain himself. The first thing he did- as soon as it became a reasonable hour- was call the police again.

"911, what's your emergency?" The same, monotone voice had answered.

"Uh, hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, I called a few days ago about my fiancee being kidnapped? Kurt Hummel?" Blaine had been pacing the length of the apartment, Mercedes watching him carefully. A few minutes later, he got on the phone with the head of the Kurt-Hummel-kidnapping case.

"Hello, Mr. Blaine Anderson? This is Officer Elizabeth Howe speaking. Have you received anymore contact with your boyfriend or his kidnappers?" A woman's voice had answered him.

Blaine nodded, realized she couldn't see that he had nodded and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, I did. Last night..."

"Was your boyfriend alive?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Elizabeth Howe seemed to be writing something down, because a moment later she spoke again. "And did you get the $800 dollars required?"

"Uh..." Blaine's eyes found his wallet thinking about it, where a wad of cash lay. "I got $103..."

There was a silence again- Blaine remembered hearing typing from the police's end. "Good. Do you need the rest or do you plan on getting it?"

Mercedes had stood up then. "Blaine, I can give you the rest." Blaine's eyes met Mercedes. The girl nodded.

Blaine had turned away from her again, fingering his shirt. "I can get it..."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll bring the amount just in case, but it's incredible you were able to get the amount on such short notice." The officer was silent for another moment, then started talking again. "Did Kurt or his kidnapper give any indicator on when he might come? Like, a specific time?"

Blaine had thought for a moment as Mercedes ran a hand through her bag, pulling out her own wallet and counting out the correct amount. "I don't... No."

"Alright then." Another moment of silence. Blaine could feel his heart pounding furiously. "We'll send a team over in a few moments. I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Anderson." The officer had hung up, leaving Blaine with a dead call.

Blaine glanced over at where Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn were talking quietly. Burt and Carole were sitting together, Carole keeping one hand on Burt's arm. Blaine hoped that Burt's heart didn't act up. But seeing as they had medical responders on hand, there would be a lesser chance of Burt dying than if they didn't...

Blaine looked out the window again, tapping his foot impatiently. He was beginning to wonder if Sebastian would ever come at all- but every time his mind started to wander away, he would pull himself back. _No_. He kept saying. _Sebastian_ will _come with Kurt. He_ will.

As soon as he thought that for at least the 20th time that evening, a black car pulled up to the side of the road.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay for cliffhangers!**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay on this update! It's way over-due and I'm _really sorry_. I promise the next one won't take as long- I won't keep you guys waiting very long, I promise :) ****I have it all planned out in my head; I can't wait!**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me and _oh my god next chapter is the Blaine-Sebastian-police confrontation!_**


	7. Okay

Sebastian glanced back at where Kurt was laying in the back seat, his wrists and ankles still bound and a gag preventing him from screaming or talking. Kurt was _freezing_ and his ankle wouldn't stop throbbing. "You ready?" Sebastian asked. It wasn't directed at Kurt- more at Karofsky, who was sitting by Kurt's feet. Karofsky smiled, nodding.

Sebastian reached down into his pocket, drawing out a gun. Kurt felt his blood freeze. _Blaine.._. "Let's go."

* * *

Blaine took a double-take once he saw the car. His heart started to pound furiously and he felt a little light-headed. It seemed like it was all happening so fast- _oh my god Kurt was in that car_. He nearly yelled, but the only words he seemed to be able to say was, "Oh god."

Burt was the next to the window. As soon as he glimpsed the car, he was gone, Carole, Finn, and Mercedes following soon after. "Come on." Rachel grabbed at Blaine's arm, pulling him away from the window. Blaine blinked, glancing from Rachel's wide eyes to the window as he ran towards the door. He fought his way to the front, standing next to Burt.

There were a lot of police lining the street and apartment. Most were armed. "This is the police." A loud, strong voice called. "Please step out of the vehicle in a calm and orderly fashion."

The front door popped open and Sebastian Smythe stepped out. Blaine felt his temper rise and he didn't try to push it down. He just wanted to run down and strangle that son of a bitch.

The back door that was on Sebastian's side opened too. Blaine stopped, his heart skipping a beat and his temper deflating. _Kurt_.

And then it all happened too fast. There was a flash of Kurt's familiar hair- Blaine held his breath, waiting to see Kurt's beautiful face again- and then Sebastian had a gun to his head.

"No one move or he dies."

Dead silence. No one dared to do anything. Blaine couldn't breathe- it was _Kurt_. His fiancee, _his Kurt_. With a gun to his head.

With a gun to his _head_.

Blaine could feel a cold hand gripping his arm tightly, but was numb to anything. All he could see was his Kurt. _Kurt_... He was crying- they made him _cry_. They put a gun to his head, they threatened him, they hurt him- they _cut him_.

Blaine wanted to kill them.

Blaine wanted to kill them all.

Sebastian smiled, walking forwards. Karofsky followed, his arms tight on Kurt's. There was a gag covering Kurt's mouth and his wrists and ankles were bound. "Hello Blaine." Sebastian's smile was terrifying. Blaine felt guilty- Kurt had been left for _3 days_ with him _and_ Karofsky. His hands tightened into fists. "How are we doing?"

"Kurt..." Blaine hadn't meant to say anything- but the word was out of his mouth. Kurt shut his eyes, tears streaming down his face faster. Blaine could almost hear Kurt's silent response, saying his name with a shaky voice. He glared at Sebastian. "Let him go _now_."

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. "I don't believe just handing him to you was a part of the deal, Blaine." He held his unarmed hand out, expecting the $800. "You _did_ get the money, didn't you?" Blaine glanced back, meeting Mercedes's gaze. She nodded, handing him the money. He was glad she had brought it- he didn't know what he would have done if it had still been inside, sitting on the counter. Blaine stepped forwards, his boots crunching on the snow. Karofsky moved Kurt slightly, making him whimper. Blaine's gaze met Kurt's and his heart seemed to melt.

Sebastian's gun was trained directly on Kurt's head. Blaine held the money in his hand, holding it out for Sebastian to take. Sebastian reached out, snatching it from Blaine quickly. He flipped through the cash, momentarily taking the gun off Kurt. A dead silence filled the area as Sebastian counted the bills. Blaine could feel his heart pounding furiously in his chest. If it wasn't exactly right... Kurt was _so close_... Blaine couldn't watch-

No.

He wouldn't watch.

Sebastian finally- _finally_ \- looked up and smiled, looking crazy. "Alrighty then. Everything seems to be in order." He glanced at Karofsky, who glanced down at Kurt, who was shivering. His ankle looked twisted and swollen. Blaine could see bruises and cuts reaching his shoulder. Blaine's fists stayed curled, waiting in complete silence.

Then-

Karofsky shoved Kurt forwards. Blaine reached out, catching him before he hit the ground. Blaine didn't stop the fall and fell to the ground, bringing Kurt down with him. Blaine barely noticed anything after that because-

Because he had Kurt.

He _had_ Kurt.

God- _he_ _had Kurt in his arms again_.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, kissing his forehead while untying the gag with one hand. Kurt was shivering and crying, but he was _Kurt_. Alive. And back with Blaine... Blaine wrenched off his sweatshirt, pulling it around Kurt's shaking shoulders. "B-Blaine..." His name sounded so sweet coming from Kurt's lips, despite his fiancee's weak and terrified voice. "B-"

"Sh..." Blaine kissed his forehead again. "You're okay, babe. I promise, everything's going to be okay now."

There were a few gunshots and Blaine instinctively ducked, bringing Kurt down against the ground with him. Nothing hurt, nothing stung. Kurt wasn't shot- Blaine knew that much. That was all that mattered to Blaine.

Blaine glanced back, seeing a few policemen rush forwards. His eyes were on the EMT's, who were coming closer. But not fast enough. Blaine knew he should keep his temper- after all, Kurt was going to be fine. Nothing life threatening-

That he could see.

"HEY!" Blaine shouted, keeping one protective arm around Kurt's shoulders. He glanced at Kurt, memorizing every inch of Kurt's beautiful face again and again. He never wanted to let him go. Kurt shivered, meeting Blaine's glance with a look so scared and broken that it hurt. "You're okay." Blaine felt tears coming to his eyes and kissing Kurt's forehead a third time before wrapping his arms around him. "You're okay..."

* * *

He was okay.

Blaine said he was okay- _Blaine was here_. He was with Blaine, not with Sebastian. He wasn't with anyone sick or twisted- both men were in jail, or that's what Blaine said. No one would hurt him as long as Blaine was there, his arms around him and his sweet voice telling him he would be okay.

Then Kurt knew he would be okay.

They'd be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: The End!**

 **Hey everyone! I know, this ending might seem a little rushed or forced, but honestly, I had no plans after what happened in this chapter and I can't really think of another worth-while update that'll be interesting and really relate to the storyline. So... sorry!**

 **Anyways, what did you guys think? Was it good, rushed, terrible? Always glad for feedback :)**

 **Thank you for sticking with me and reading until this point, if anyone has XD**

 **-TheUltimateFangirl2020**


End file.
